


Do You Even Still Love Me?

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Kid Virgil, Parent Logan, Yelling, logan tries hard to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Virgil disobeyed Logan, and damaged something expensive, something that wasn’t theirs. Now Logan has to find some way of paying it back and he’s kind of freaking out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Do You Even Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> “Do you even still love me?” Kid!Virgil Adutl!Logan

“It was foolish, and directly disobedient!” Logan said, his voice raised in the way he’d always promised he’d never do. “Why would you do something like that?!”

“I said I was sorry,” Virgil said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Doesn’t that matter?”

“But you did exactly the thing I told you not to do, Virgil! You could’ve avoided all this trouble for the both of us.”

Virgil’s little body shook. Tears ran down his cheeks. “I-I said I was sorry. I didn’t mean to, I forgot. But—but you said you wouldn’t yell at me and you’re doing that too.”

“Virgil, this isn’t something a half-hearted apology can solve! I’m very upset with you right now and that is certainly not our biggest problem right now.”

Virgil hiccuped, scrubbing at his eyes with little fists. “B-but…” his breath hitched as the sobs started. “I-I didn’t mean to! And you don’t care!” Loud, almost angry sobs tore out from him. 

Logan’s anger started to wane. It was…. it was one of the most unpleasant situations he’d been put in in a long time, but that was no reason for him to yell at Virgil. 

Virgil’s sobbing got quieter, more distraught and less angry. “Do you even still love me?”

That one phrase pierced through the rest of Logan’s anger, shredding it to pieces and stabbing into his heart. He knelt, holding his arms out for Virgil to crash into. He picked him up into a close hug, rocking him back and forth. 

“I do. I do love you, I never stopped, even when I was mad.” He murmured into Virgil’s hair. “I’m sorry for yelling, that wasn’t right.”

He shifted his grip to hug Virgil a bit looser as Virgil’s sobs got louder, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry I made you think I didn’t. You’re the best son I could ask for, even when you misbehave.”

“A-and you’re the best Daddy,” Virgil said in between sobs. “E-even when you’re mean.”

Logan closed his eyes, letting out a wet chuckle, and tears he hadn’t expected slipped down his cheeks. “Thanks, Virgil. I love you.”

“L-love you too.”

Virgil squeezed him with his arms, and Logan squeezed right back. 

“How about we finish crying, and then we’ll get something to eat and figure out what we’re going to do together, ok?”


End file.
